The Guild War Part 2
by Dues.X.Mecanica
Summary: The conversations between Johnson and Shark reveal what is to come in this second installment.


"In a time way, way back in time a war between the assassins and the Wests Guilds Raged on destroying the homes of the people of the land forcing the adventures to flee. But where most would have also left and let the two sides fall into darkness, One man stays in the mists of battle attempting to stop the fighting in the mighty Guild Hall His name is Calard Johnson. As it sits in the next few weeks if something doesn't change he too will leave. But something was about to come, something so out of this time it would change the course of history."

_-=The Guild Wars=-_

Just after the day of Ravens Night, One Calard Johnson had taken his bag and horse with him on an early morning venture out into the desert region, to locate a disturbance that had occurred the night before. Crossing over from forest flat lands to desert hills was natural in the World of Mincraftia. Biomes as they called them were squished together like a jigsaw puzzle but never the less his dest6ination was close at hand. Climbing over the sandy hill revealed a burning piece of some sort of building, like nothing he had ever seen. As if ripped off some great tower a corner laid sideways on the ground papers and boxes of broken goods scattered this small bit of building. The most interesting thing to Johnson wasn't the building itself but the two letters that with the rest of the building would spell out the name of this thing, all that remained was an F and an I. After searching through some chests Johnson turned to see other wreckage. As he approached a body appeared, a man that looked too battered to even be alive, but he was.

"Poor Soul, This is your ending forgive me."

Small panting grunts huffed out of the man's mouth but were unheard. Johnson did his duty and finished off the man, and like all the others glowed red then disappeared. Johnson looked at the beach where the body washed up and shining in the water was a latch. Johnson we under and quickly retrieved the goods inside; Property of Sargent Shark Attack of Fink Corp.

"F-I fink corp, that's where this man was from but there is no such place as Fink…"

At that a light appeared off in the distance, Johnson tired eyes widened at this sight.

"Could that man truly be…..no Impossible….but I must be sure."

Johnson Leaped onto his horse and at lightning speed road towards a building not used in years. The Adventures Spawn gleamed as it once did so many years ago; Johnson climbed the Stairs to see the man named Shark once again. Fully healed and in no way injured as before even Johnsons final blow to the neck was nonexistent. This proved it this man was not like Johnson or the others as a Person of the land he was an adventurer. Johnson knew the light would attract the Assassins and the West Guilds, Using what little magic he knew Cased a spell to disperse the aura adventures gave off to one of a Person of the land.

"Here me Man If you want to live free, wake the nether up!"

Johnson Was determined to wake him up for both there sakes.

The adventure stirred and awoke.

"Wh-What…What's going on?"

"Adventu- I mean Sargent Shark you need to come with me now, I will explain myself and everything else soon, but if you do not come with me now you will never be free again!"

Johnsons face turned from its depressed look into a new lively serous face that said it all. Shark new the look well and nodded, Johnson Grabbed shark and both of them ran up a massive flight of stairs and reached a modified cathedral.

"I can see There sending Harrison up here he will want an explanation, uhh… sorry to do this I promise I will explain up go around the Cathedral to the back of the base I will? Deal with Harrison."

"Umm ok a thank you, did you save me?"

"In a way you saved me, but yes, now go quickly!"

Shark bolted away around the cathedral, Johnson Prepared himself for Harrison Who like another assassin appeared behind him and began.

"Well Johnson Busy Day?"

"How so it was a day just like any other."

"Ah were playing it this way, so let's talk about the light at the spawn, and where you're hiding this adventurer. As I said in my last letter I needed more troops and this adventure would make an excellent addiction."

"I think you know me enough that I would never send anyone to your guild, all they will do is die."

"That's beside the point, Johnson where is the adventure?"

"You caught me, I saw the light and approached the seen When I got there it was gone."

"So we have a rouge adventure that might still be around, is that what you're saying?"

Johnson nodded knowing that Harrison could respond to his story in any matter of ways. Harrison looked at a stained window sighed and stopped at the door.

"I guess we have a man hunt don't we Johnson"

"I guess we do."

Harrison Left; Johnson exhaled a sigh of relief, and then paced carefully around to the back of the cathedral to find Shark resting with a stray.

"Thank notch you're undiscovered."

"Thank you again, I didn't catch your name, and is this yours?"

Shark continued to nuzzle the starry as Johnson walked and stood on the other side of the hall way.

"You didn't catch my name because I didn't say, but since were out of danger at the moment I am Calard Johnson, or just Johnson, And no that dog is not mine its Father Peters He's gone though so I feed him time to time."

"What Happened to his leg?"

"I'm not sure, the same day peter disappeared He showed up with a bandaged stump; But enough about the dog and me what about you?"

"Me, well as you somehow know I'm shark Attack I work for Fink corp and I was rescued by a strange man. By the way this is a nice reenactment you got here."

"Reenactment of what?"

"You know the guild Wars, your dressed up as Calard Johnson of the Octavian's, that other guy was Harrison Ubbington of the Assassins."

"Sir this is no reenactment, maybe you hit your head or something but if anyone's pretending it's you. There is no Fink corp there is no sergeants it's the year 1209 and this is the Guild Wars eighth year, everyone knows that."

"No…This has gone far enough… Guys this isn't funny anymore! Pay this clown I want to go home now!"

Shark began to walk outside and in a panic ran outside; Johnson did the only thing in order to keep their cover and knocked him out. Johnson dragged the unconscious shark over to the portal.

"Kid I don't know what you are, but if you're willing to accept the truth you could save us all."

Johnson tossed some powder into the portal which glowed purple. Johnson Picked up Shark and Jumped through.

End of part 1


End file.
